Craig's hat
by CrazyAnimegirl123
Summary: Kyle loses his favorite green hat so Craig offers his but does this simple act of kindness reveal Craig's crush?...maybe not you have to read to find out.One-shot


**Summary: Kyle loses his favorite green hat so Craig offers his. Based on picture I saw. One shot pure fluff**

**Couple: Cryle! Craig x Kyle!**

**Enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Craig's POV: ** Clyde, Token , Tweek and I were walking around school campus with nothing to do and nothing to talk about that is until Clyde spoke up "Here guys do you hear that?" "Hear what?" I asked "It sound like crying" He said before we all kept quiet for a moment or two "I hear it" Token said "M-me t-too" Tweek said "I think it came from over there" Clyde said pointing at the football field "Well then let's go" I said leading the group to the field. Once we got there we saw Stan petting a crying Kyle who was sitting on the floor while Cartman and Kenny were trying to calm him down "Kyle it's okay we'll find it" Stan whispered "Yeah Kyle it's all gonna be okay I promise" Kenny added "Hey guys what's wrong?" Clyde asked the group "Kyle here lost his hat" Cartman said "His hat?" Token asked "Not just any hat it's my favorite hat ever!" Kyle cried more tears falling out "D-don't worry K-Kyle We'll h-help" Tweek smiled "No need" I said walking over to Kyle "Here" I said pulling my hat off and placing it on his head "C-Craig?" He asked looking up at me "Dude?" Clyde asked "What?" I asked turning my gaze to look at him "Why did you do that I mean it's just you hate when people touch your hat" "Yeah you even got mad at me for looking at it" Token said "It's not that important" I lied "Dude you told me that that was the second most thing in the world that meant a lot to you" Clyde said "Yeah I know" I said before covering the red head's ears making sure he couldn't hear us "I just don't care if he touches it" I whispered "Dude?! Do you like Kyle?!" Stan asked "Shut up he might be able to hear you!" I hissed "Holy shit dude!" Kenny said "Yeah Craig's a fag and for Kyle!" Cartman laughed "S-shut up d-don't m-make fun of h-him!" Tweek said standing up for me "What Tweek are you a fag now?" "N-no he's m-my f-friend!" "So Craig how long?" Kenny asked "How long what?" "Have you liked Kyle for?" Token finished for Kenny "Three maybe four years" I mumbled "What?!" Clyde yelled "Shut up!" I said nodding towards the Jew who was still looking up at me "Dude you gotta tell him soon" Stan said putting a hand on my shoulder "I don't know how though" I whispered looking down at him once more "Will it make it easier if you left you guys alone?" Token asked "Craig?" Cartman asked "What?" "Once you start dating Kyle promise me one thing" He said "What's that?" "Video tape him when you guys have sex I need something to blackmail him with" He smirked "What?! And here I thought you were being serious!" I yelled "I t-think we s-should go K-Kyle's getting m-mad" Tweek said pointing at Kyle who was trying to pry himself from my hands "Craig! Let go!" He screamed clawing my hands I glared down at him making him stop "Well we'll be going now good luck" Kenny said walking off with everyone else behind. Kyle looked up at me "Craig why is everyone leaving?" He asked, I finally took my hands from his ears "Cause I need to tell you something very important" I said sitting down next him "Okay" He mumbled "Kyle I've been holding this in for a while now but I need to tell you sooner or later" I sighed "Okay what is it?" He asked looking into my eyes "Well it's just that I...Love you Kyle I really do!" I yelled trying to hide my burning red blush "Craig?" "Yes?" "Look at me" He demanded I turned to look at him only to feel his lips on mine I was shocked at first but then I started kissing him back hugging his small waist bringing him closer, his lips were soft and they tasted like strawberries? Weird. He broke away from the kiss panting a bit "Don't worry I like you too" He smiled up at me I found myself smiling too I brought him onto my lap looking down at him "Hey Craig?" He mumbled "Yes?" "Do you think I can have your hat?" "No but you can borrow it whenever you want" I said, he frowned before smiling "Okay then"

And to think this all happened because of a hat

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Most worst story I've ever written! Flame me if you want I don't care really I don't go a head flame me


End file.
